Black Sunshine
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War didn't end so well, a black winged hollow is born and what's this? Oh it's just Aizen


**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo and Pierrot, I simply own this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto** **and TV Tokyo**

 **Talking: "** believe it"

 **thinking: "** _believe_ _it_ "

 **hollow\biju\zanpakuto speech: "believe it"**

 **hollow\biju\zanpakuto thoughts: " _believe_** _**it**_ "

 **Wait a sec! I though i had like 7 stories! I have five!? Fuck that I'm adding a sixth! Don't worry, it's still nothing to the likes of NeonZangetsu** **(love you btw you're great)**

 **Ps** **. eat my pickle diiiick**

He did it, he beat Kaguya, Sasuke died, didn't go out without a bang, Kaguya had an arm taken but Naruto lost a friend, _his best friend_ , he gained something in return, his darkness, they clashed and created monsoons of destruction, a true clash of gods, he _killed_ her, but not without cost, chakra exhaustion. Ain't that a bitch

"H-Heh, damn, you saw a lot Sasuke, but your darkness, it still triumphed..i never changed you." Naruto would've cried if he hadn't already been in the process of weaving seals, he'd use his life force, with this, the infinite tsukuyomi was gone, but hope wasn't enough. despair consumed his lost soul..all he wanted was a family.

 **~Hueco Mundo~**

A powerful gillian had been born into the world, powerful indeed, but a gillian nonetheless, it was a medium but a still out of the way creature with bat-like features, a thin tail with a black tuff at the end and what looked like a sun and moon mark on it's shoulders, it felt..hungry.

" **Oh? A newly both gillian, and a powerful one at that, just enough for my next evolution! Die happily knowing you'll be a part of the powerful vasto lorde I'll become!** " Shouted an Adhuchas, it had tusks that were curved as well as a bulky body with brown fur covering it, unfortunately it would never get to enjoy the new form it was sure to achieve.

" **gohwahh!!"** sounded the bat hollow, opening it's maw and belching out a stream of black flames coupled with a bone shuddering roar, catching the opposing hollow off guard, after all hollows didn't produce flames, none that he knew of.

" **W-Wha..wait-Gah!**." the now burning hollow yelled out, and then started screaming in agony, why!? Why were those flames so hot!? They weren't stopping, only spreading! Wait..what is the little one doing, surely it wouldn't eat him while he was still on fire! That'd be suicide!

" **hrrr** " The bat hollow then started to consume the still burning hollow, screams of white hot agony and the roaring of a newly birthed vasto lorde sounding out into the vast nothingness that was hueco mundo.

" _ **Hmm? This body..this is new, this intelligence..I see, when i consume i grow stronger, but..for what purpose? After all there truly is nothing in the end, perhaps it is a good thing my mouth is covered as my questions will never be answered**_." thought the bat hollow, his soul telling him his name was Ulquiorra Cifer, yet it also spoke two other names, ones he couldn't hear, perhaps with time this voice will provide an answer, and with that he drifted off, lost.

 **~months later~**

He didn't know what to do, he kept consuming others and getting stronger and yet nothing, no evolution, no answers, only names, a name of this feeling, this emptiness..despair

 **"Perhaps this is our purpose, perhaps..this is my end, perhaps..I was born to die."** thought Ulquiorra, he reached up and started clawing, cracks started to form and eventually the mask broke

 ***krackathooom!** *

 _Power,_ this was a feeling he knew, _power,_ it exploded out of him, his hunger fading, _power,_ _despair, hope?_ _This new plateau.._ it would grant him companionship, whatever that was, he'd understand and get it.

His new form, his mouth, he had a mouth, he could speak, his vocal cords..his eyes, he'd never felt so..alive.

"I see..i am..higher, not a hollow but an arrancar.. _Instinct_ , i can move without instinct..what do i do?" Asked Ulquiorra, to no one but himself, such a vast, empty desert, surely there was more? He would not be disappointed.

A lance slammed into him, green light shining, he'd pay whoever back in full, he sonido'd to the right and then all around, creating afterimages, he charged and then he struck, a hand burying deep into it's shoulder.

 **"Gurk!"** a female voice rang out, one Nelliel Tu Odershwank was not having a good day, she had finally become a vasto lorde only to lose Pesche and Dondachocka, she couldn't find Bawabawa, she found herself locked in despair and madness, so she was understandably drawn in and angered by a rather high power level, this way her mistake.

"Curious..you feel..empty, if i ripped off your mask what would i find? Let's find out." He reached out, and she mentally wailed, this was her end? But maybe she deserved it, this was her tale of despair, she couldn't even save her friends, she felt a flick to the forehead.

 **"Huh?"** she returned her eyesight, staring ahead in disbelief, his eyes..green, they held grief and understanding, but no tears, she didn't know what to do.

"..foolish girl, you shouldn't be feeling such a way, it is my burden to bare, what is your name?" The strange _thing_ asked, his headpiece resembled hollow bones but, he looked so..non hollow, she decided to oblige.

 **"..Nelliel Tu Odershwank, failure, please..end me, i don't wanna do this anymore, I can't.."** She trailed off, making odd sounds, sobbing was the word? Such sadness, it felt so wrong on her, his sun mark glowed, _determination_.

"No." She was about to yell when he stepped forward and awkwardly put his arms around her, she knew what this was, Pesche and Dondachocka did it a lot..a hug? He gave her a hug? She started sobbing again.

A fight turned into this? He didn't know how to respond, it just felt right..he wasn't looking to mate so he was confused by the pain he was feeling, but he just knew he should hug tighter.

"Let's go, I've heard rumours of a foolish king, but powerful, you can't fight in your condition." With that he picked her up and flew into the endless night, was this companionship?

 **Good rewrite**


End file.
